My Pokeke Journey
by killajay
Summary: Mirai's life was turned upside down when he found an animal that had caused it all...
1. The Greeting

Mirai woke up and stretched as he heard the morning traffic through his apartment.

He walked outside the balcony and watched the purple sky turn baby blue.

He breathed in the wonderful nature and cat sent...Whoa whoa an animal?They don't allow pets in the building. Mirai looked down saw trees every it possible that wild animal came up here.

Mirai went back in and decided to have his he turned on the filter he heard furniture turned it off and walked to where the noise was coming from.

"Uh hello?"

Then he jumped when something shattered.

He ran to his room and saw a brown furry tail on the other side of the bed.

Mirai thought it was a monkey and slowly went to grab the moving tail , he gripped it firmly and pulled hard.

He heard hissing and snarling and stopped.

The form showed a human body with boots and a shirt only.

The figure crawled back under the bed and stayed there.

Mirai gulped and seriously thought about calling the animal control.

'okay one more time.'

He saw the tail and grabbed it before yanking it.

The figured snarled and hissed but was being pulled out and held to the ground.

Mirai pulled harder untill he felt a sharp pain.

The so called wild animal had bit him on his arm and he yelled.

This figure was a rare space animal called a pokeke.

The pokeke hissed and jumped onto his bed and curled up.

Mirai swore and glanced at the animal that had bit face softened at its feature.

soft and shiny peach skin...like his and had spiky hair with a bang.(You should know where I'm headed)and last it looked like a child with ears and a tail.

"H-hey that's my bed!"

The animal opened an eye and growled while bearing it's white sharp teeth.

Mirai's face was pale and walked away.

"Damn it now what am I going to do!?"

Then he thought of his mom and started dialing her number right away.

...later...

They both quietly walkes to his room and saw the sleeping figure.

"aaaaaw it's sooooo cute!"

"That thing's not cute it's a devil."

Bulma took one step in and the floor creaked.

They both gasped as pokeke growled and jumped off the bed.

Mirai hid behind his mother as she looked at it.

"Uh...Here little kitty kitty..."

The pokeke turned its head and crawled to her.

Bulma closed her eyes until she saw the pokeke sit infront of her and lick its well...hand.

Bulma thought and took two big steps backwards.

"here little kitty..."

The animal looked up before crawling to her again and sat down doing itsbusiness.

Mirai was shockes as his mother would call it once in a while and it would actually follow why?He didn't care now because it was finally going to be gone!

"I'm gonna go ahead and test it bye!."

Mirai waved back and sat on his bed relaxing.

'About time it is finally over.

hope you liked this first it reveiw it or follow untill next time we'll meet again!


	2. And Testing

Bulma was driving while the pokeke was in the passenger seat licking itself.

When she got home she quickly got to the lab and completely forgot about the cat.

The pokeke looked around and sniffed the door handle before pulling it open.

Bulma was about to go and get it until she saw it sitting on the ground.

"B-but I-how did you-...oh forget it!."

She hesitated before picking up the was really light.

Bulma smiled and carried it to a laid the pokeke down and connected a tube to it's skin and started typing away.

"Hey Bulma I-"

Vegeta looked at Bulma then at the pokeke.

It stared at him and got up.

Vegeta took a step back and quickly walked away.

Bulma saw the odd moment and continued her she finally finished she smiled and turned around.

"So you're a female pokeke named Gohan. Wow I've never seen anything like you."

Bulma got up and took off the tube while picking it up.

She carried it to the couch and went to buy cat food.

"Um...stay here I guess."

Gohan got up and crawled to a room and went in.

She saw a big tub and hopped in.

Vegeta looked for Bulma and was convinced he couldn't find her until he heard something tearing.

He walked to the bathroom and slowly looked in it.

nothing...wait he curtain moved and ripped again.

Vegeta prepared a ki blast and walked to the tub before pulling he curtain.

It was ripped to shreds and found out why.

He saw the animal on the turn to him and hissed before jumping on him.

He screamed as he was attacked and fell to the floor trying to get it off.

moments later the pokeke was sleeping on he did have some minor cuts and scratches...And shredded armor.

He tried to get but it kept staring at him as if to dare him.

The doorbell rang and Vegeta sighed in relief because it ran to the door.

"Uh hello?"

"Goku we can come in I see another car!"

Chichi opened the front door and puled Goku in.

Goku looked around felt two power was Vegeta's and another strong one was...

Goku gulped and walked around a couch before gasping. Chich sighed and sat down.

"Chichi no!-"

"Uh strange why does it feel aaaaaaaah!"

she instantly got up and ran to Goku.

The thing she was sitting on was the pokeke.

She hissed and got up before shaking.

It looked at Chichi and growled.

Goku saw this and got in front of her.

The pokeke now stared at him and jumped on him.

Goku yelled and closed his eyes until he heard purring.

He opened them and saw her clinging on his neck and had its legs wrapped around him.

Chichi was confused.

"Uh Goku put that thing down!"

"Aw come on Chichi it's not that bad."

Chichi sighed and walked sat on the couch.

"Where is everyone?"

Goku shrugged and sat as well while Gohan curled up on his lap.

Goku rubbed it and felt its tail.

The pokeke got up and got on the ground before grooming its self.

Goku smiled and got up and dangled his finger in front of its face.

"Goku be careful or-"

Goku turned to his finger and saw The animal's teeth clinging onto his finger.

He gulped and gently pulled it off before screaming.

Chichi covered her ears and so did Vegeta in the bathroom.

...moments later...

Goku was blowing his finger as pokeke meowed and groomed itself.


	3. Feelings

After Chichi was able to bandage Goku's finger she turned and saw that it was gone.

Vegeta finally stood up and rubbed his face in pain he walked out and decided to rest on his bed only to see it on his bed ripping the sheets.

"You Bastard!"

He launched hisself on the bed and grabbed the pokeke by putting it under his arm and went to the backyard.

Goku saw this.

"Hey Vegeta! Um what are you doing?"

"Nothing much."

He tossed the pokeke onto the ground outside and went back while shutting and locking the door.

She growled and sat down playing with the grass.

Goku was sad that it was outside alone with no company and decided to join her.

"Goku where are going?"

He didn't answer and left.

Chichi sighed and turned on the television.

Goku walked to it and sat next to her and thought.

"Hey fellow."

She glanced at him before crawled away.

Goku's face saddened until he finally found something that'll cheer it up.

The pokeke crawled into the bush and closed its eyes until she heard the door open and crawled out.

Goku gestured with his hand for it to come in. She purred and walked in after rubbing against Goku's leg.

Bulma came out the car and brought the stuff in and saw everyone in the living room.

"Oh hey guys."

Gohan was on top of Goku's lap watching the nature show.

Bulma put the food on her table and opened one up putting it on a plate.

"Kitty!"

It jumped off Goku's lap and walked to the kitchen and hopped on the table. She sniffed the food and turned green.

She hissed and ran outside.

Bulma followed her and saw her sit on the grass and bit a leaf off the bush before eating it.

"A vegetarian huh?"

She smiled and carried it back inside before going back out to get some more.

The pokeke shook and felt itchy. She started grooming herself and saw bulma put a plate full of leaves down.

She didn't care about it and groomed itself some more.

Bulma noticed and snapped her fingers.

"That's it! You need a bath."

She smiled picked Gohan up and headed into the bathroom.

She sat her down and started the water. Bulma stopped it and felt it.

"There we go. Come on in."

She was about to put her in untill she saw the clothes.

Bulma took them off and then she put her in.

Gohan covered herself under the water.

"N-no it's okay! We're both female."

She hesitated before sitting back up and got washed as her ears twitched every once in a while.

When Bulma was done she took her out and it with a towel.

"Lucky for me I got you a collar."

The pokeke sweated and felt it clip on her neck.

"Aw you look so adorable."

The pokeke meowed and tried to take it off.

Bulma rolled her eyes and took to her room.

She went to her closet and grabbed out boots.

"Well you did have boots on so I guess it's your style."

She put it on her and noticed her chest.

"Well will you just look at that! You already have fur covering it up. You silly animal."

She purred and ran out.

Bulma sweated.

"And I guess that goes for your area."

It turns out the pokeke was a furry animal with peach was thin fur so it looked much like skin.

Vegeta saw the pokeke walk to him and raised an eyebrow.

She sat down and looked at him.

Vegeta looked down and his eyes widened at her. He covered his nose and ran off.

Gohan was confused and crawled off to the living room.

Goku turned around and smiled.

"There you are! Look what I got for you."

He had the plate of leaves and shook it.

The pokeke ran to him and got on the couch between the two and started eating.

Chichi sighed.

"And there goes my one chance of romance."


End file.
